The art of the present invention relates to pry bars in general and more particularly to a pry bar fulcrum assembly which slidably mounts with and onto a conventional pry bar and allows a user to obtain a greater and a more optimally placed prying force and displacement during use. The slidability of the present art allows the user to slide the fulcrum assembly rearward whereby the pry bar may be utilized in a conventional manner.
Conventional pry bars typically comprise a handle, a lever shaft mounted with said handle, and a broadened or cleft end mounted with said shaft via a bend between said end and said shaft. The present art uniquely fits with the aforesaid conventional pry bars and provides an adjustable fulcrum which allows a user to obtain the optimum leverage onto the object upon which said end is working. The present art is optimally fitted with a pry bar having a rectangular shaft cross section yet in slightly modified form may be utilized with shafts of any cross section.
The embodiments of the present invention comprise a fulcrum having an optimal cross sectional shape, a saddle, and one or more retainers. For all embodiments, the fulcrum has a preferably deep “V” shaped bar mating wall cross section which accommodates pry bars having a plurality of bend angles near the broadened or cleft end. A first and preferred embodiment has a spring saddle which clips with or around the bar of the pry bar allowing the assembly to removably fit with the pry bar. A second embodiment (first alternative embodiment) has a pivoting fulcrum with one or more slide stops which mate with one or more grooves or recesses within the saddle whereby the fulcrum may pivot and lock into a position. A third embodiment (second alternative embodiment) has a pivoting fulcrum and a proximal extension to said fulcrum having one or more fulcrum holes, said fulcrum being proximally retained via a pin by an aft saddle with one or more holes. The third embodiment (second alternative embodiment) further has one or more positioning holes through which a positioning pin is placed and provides a stop or pivoting offset to the fulcrum during use. A fourth embodiment (third alternative embodiment) has a unique rotating fulcrum stop within the fulcrum proper. The fulcrum stop has a multi-faceted polygonal cross section which rotates and allows any selected facet to abut against the lever shaft of the pry bar for a desired fulcrum pivot positioning. A fifth embodiment (fourth alternative embodiment) has a sliding stop which abuts against the lever shaft of the pry bar and is retained within a contoured slot within the fulcrum. The uniquely contoured slot has two or more stop recesses into which an extending member of the sliding stop seats in order to provide the fulcrum pivoting position desired. A sixth embodiment (fifth alternative embodiment) utilizes a unique saddle structure which allows removal and installation of the adjustable fulcrum assembly via a rotating saddle side wall. Although described as a sixth embodiment, the rotating saddle side wall may be utilized with afore described second through fifth embodiments.
For all embodiments, the fulcrum comprises a plate material having two sides and also having a front wall, a rear wall, a bar mating wall, and a surface mating wall. In all embodiments, the bar mating wall has a shape which uniquely mates with the aforesaid pry bar bend between said end and said shaft and the cross section of the pry bar shaft. The at least partially arcuate or “V” shaped form of said bar mating wall provides an optimum fit, retention, or mating of the fulcrum near or at the pry bar end during use. That is, the fulcrum will not have a substantial movement during use as it substantially fits or seats with the pry bar bend or is held by associated elements. Nearest said rear wall, the surface mating wall has a plurality of shapes unique to each embodiment.
All embodiments of the present invention allow a user to impart substantially more tip force to a work area than with traditional pry bars and in a manner which is substantially quicker, more convenient, and versatile than prior art pry bar assist devices. That is, the present art fulcrum places the pivot point location nearer the broadened end of the pry bar which increases the moment arm of the handle and shaft and decreases the moment arm of the broadened end, thereby placing a greater force upon the broadened end relative to the applied handle force. Furthermore, the present art provides a greater range of displacement at the broadened end due to the fulcrum thickness inserted between the pry bar and the underlying base material. Unique to the present invention is the ability of the fulcrum assembly to quickly and easily slide rearward on the pry bar shaft, while remaining attached, and allow conventional utilization of the pry bar.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pry bar sliding fulcrum assembly in combination with a conventional pry bar which easily and quickly adjusts to a user's desired position and provides considerably more work force and displacement than conventional pry bars.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pry bar sliding fulcrum assembly which may be easily and quickly installed and used with conventional pry bars.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pry bar sliding fulcrum assembly which is easily removed from the work area while remaining attached to a pry bar whereby the pry bar may be utilized in a conventional manner.